


The End Was Always Coming

by ConsultingWriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Jim's Feelings, Sadness, Spoilers, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriter/pseuds/ConsultingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>STID SPOILERS</b>
</p><p> </p><p>James T. Kirk knew he was going to die young. He just never thought that it would be like his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Was Always Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after getting home last night from seeing Star Trek for the second time.

 Breathing was hard and Kirk wondered briefly how much longer he would have to labor through it before his lungs just quit. He'd never envisioned his death like this. He'd always known he'd die young, even before he joined Starfleet; and afterwards, well, he figured he'd die in either a fire fight with hostile forces or in an explosion.

He'd always imagined—when he thought about it, which wasn't often, admittedly—his death being quick and as painless as life leaving the body could be. What he didn't imagine was this, a death in which he died to save his crew—his _family_ —a death that was agonizing, where his body was slowly failing, his organs shutting down one by one, and completely alone.

Except he wasn't alone, not really. Spock was there, right by his side, hand pressed against the glass that separated them. Jim wondered if Spock would hold his hand—would hold _him_ —if the glass weren't in the way. He hoped so. Death was painful and he was fairly certain that being cradled would bring him the last but of comfort he would ever receive.

The thought was fleeting and it left as he could feel _it_. The beat of his heart stopping. For some reason dying—actually taking his last breath—hurt more than his own mortality, his own human frailty, making itself known. Or maybe it was the look on Spock's face that was so painful. Jim wasn't sure, and he supposed he would never find out. Not now.


End file.
